Fang (Gargoyles)
Fang is a mutate formerly imprisoned in the Labyrinth. He is currently under the care of the Redemption Squad. History Talon established a loose anarchy in the Labyrinth where the mutates defended the refugees of society, Manhattan's homeless. Fang quickly grew tired of living in such a place and took to bullying the homeless. With his gang consisting of Chaz, Lou, and a reluctant and bullied Claw, he was shaking down Al, a homeless man, when Brooklyn, who was looking for clues concerning Elisa's, Goliath's, and Bronx' disappearances, interrupeted the mutate. He and Fang got into a fight, which was broken up by Talon. Fang claimed that Brooklyn attacked him while he was taking an innocent walk with his friends, but Talon ignored him. After Talon later left for the Clock Tower, Fang staged a coup in the Labyrinth, establishing himself as its military dictator. He had Chaz, Lou, and Claw guard the labyrinth with hi-tech weapons, and imprisoned Maggie the Cat in an invulnerable container. When Talon tried to liberate the Labyrinth, he was easily defeated by Fang, but Maggie managed to flee. She went to the clock tower, where she got Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway, and Hudson to help her reclaim the Labyrinth. The clan, Maggie, a reformed Claw, and Talon managed to defeat Fang, expelling his human compatriots, and imprisoning him within the Labyrinth. He remained in prison, eventually getting a fellow prisoner in Demona, whom he enjoyed teasing. Thailog liberated Demona, who in turn freed Fang, and the three, along with the Clones Thailog and Demona created, made war with the Manhattan Clan at Coney Island. Fang was again defeated and re-imprisoned. Fang has left the Labyrinth, but this time, is a forced member of the Redemption Squad, a gang of former criminals. The conditions of his service for the squad are as yet unknown. His abrasive sense of humor hasn't faded, as he teased squad-mates Dingo and Hunter. Shortly thereafter, the helicopter that they were all riding, the Redemption, was blown out of the sky by their target's missiles. Matrix, however, saved the entire squad's life, by encasing them in a bubble. Later when Falstaff invited the Redemption Squad to join the Illuminati, he set up a video conference with Thailog. When Thailog said Fang knew him and could vouch for him Fang said "Thailog's my kind of gargoyle." Which was Fang's way of letting the Squad know that Thailog, and by extension the Illuminati, could not be trusted, since Fang knew the Squad did not trust him. After Falstaff escaped with his treasure, Fang consoled the Squad by pointing out that they survived and "the rest is just gravy." Yama reluctantly agreed, saying that in the search for redemption only the striving, not the results, are important. Characteristics Fang has all the abilities of the mutates- superhuman strength and flight, and the ability to generate electrical energy in blasts. These abilities come from the DNA of jungle cats, bats, and electrical eels, combined with his own human DNA. As far as his personality goes, Fang is little more than a bully, with a penchant for teasing and harrassing people from whom he is in no immediate danger. Fang's form is a combination of human, cougar, bat and electric eel DNA. Yama once remarked the he "reeks of fish, humanity... and ozone." Fang is a loud-mouthed bully and jokester, and enjoys taking advantage of those that are weaker than himself. It remains to be seen whether his attitude will change at all during his adventures in the Redemption Squad. As a Squad member he wears a black suit and carries a gun, which supplements his ability to shoot electrical blasts from his hands. Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Male